simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Arma3000
I don't care, I love it Witam na moim profilu Tutaj pisze o sobie i o tym jak gram w The Sims 3.Poznacie nie tylko mnie, ale też moich ulubionych Simów.Na moim blogu możecie także przeczytać różne notki, Chętnie pomogę w różnych sytuacjach i dam jakąś radę dotyczącą The Sims 3. PS To, że nie jestem ADMINISTRATOREM Simspedii to nie znaczy, że nie mogę pomagać. Arsenał * The Sims 2 ** The Sims 2 ** The Sims 2 (Nintendo DS) * The Sims 3 ** The Sims 3 Wymarzone Podróże ** The Sims 3 Kariera ** The Sims 3: Pokolenia ** The Sims 3: Po Zmroku ** The Sims 3: Zwierzaki ** The Sims 3: Zostań Gwiazdą ** The Sims 3: Nie z Tego Świata ** The Sims 3: Cztery Pory Roku ** The Sims 3: Miejskie Życie ** The Sims 3: Impreza w Plenerze ** The Sims 3: Studenckie Życie (edycja duńska) ** The Sims 3: Rajska Wyspa (edycja duńska) * SimCity ** SimCity 4 Miasta * Sunset Valley * Riverview * Hidden Springs - Edycja Złota * Moonlight Falls * Starlight Shores * Uniwersytet Simowy * Isla Paradiso * Oaza Szczęścia * Północna Grota * Champs Les Sims * Al Simhara * Shang Simla * Dziwnowo (Strangetown) * Werona (Veronaville) * Miłowo (Pleasantview) Chciałabym, mieć... * Słoneczne Wybrzeże - Edycja Złota * Księżycowe Jeziora Laptop w którym procesor i karta graficzna chodzą normalnie i nie trzeba ciągle chodzić do fachowca. Auto w The Sims 3 marki Chevrolet Orlando (o tak można ściągać mody do gry). Simowie których lubię * Renee Littler - Na niej wzoruję swoją ulubioną Simkę * Mortimer Ćwir - Mąż mojej ukochanej Simki i tatusiek ich dzieci * Rosanna Aleister - Czarownica pierwsza klasa. Czego jeszcze można chcieć? * Pani Zadecka - Chce mi się śmiać od zdjęć, po opisy. * Lotta Kolano - Ciekawi mnie ta sprawa z nią. * Josenia Fern - Mój Simowy pupilek, jest wampirką którą nigdy nie usunę. Simowie których nie darzę "Simpatią". * Bella Ćwir - Jest numerem 1. z Simów których nienawidzę * Kasandra Ćwir - Hybryda dziecka i dorosłego * Beau Andrews - Może by tak zabrał swój tłusty zadzior z kanapy i poprawił swój Image, na ulicy * Xander Clavell - To samo co w przypadku Beau, tyle, że nie jest taki tłusty. * Aleksander Ćwir - Nie Lubię, bo Nie Lubię. * Lilly-Bo Chique - Co za dużo, to nie zdrowo. Moje cechy * Złośliwa - Nawet za bardzo. * Ambitna - Zasłużyłam na tę 5. * Komputerowiec - W kwestiach gier... Tak nawet bardzo. * Miłośnik Motoryzacji - Znam się na niektórych markach samochodowych. * Gorąca Głowa - I to nawet nie tylko wtedy gdy mam gorączke. Tylko mnie nie wkurzaj. * Artystka - Nie nazwałabym się wielkim talentem artystycznym, ale fajnie szkicuje ołowkiem. * Wirtuoz - Nie umiem grać na instrumentach ale śpiewać umiem... Chyba... * Leniwa - Ale mi się nie chcę... Co słucham Muzyka ? Nie jestem człowiekiem który zamyka się w jednym gatunku, może to dlatego, że nie umiem odróżniać gatunków muzycznych. Poniższe piosenki trafiły w Me Gusta: * PSY- Gangnam Style * PSY - Gentlemen * Margaret - Thank you very much * Icona POP - I love it * A WOLNATION - Not your fault (Wersja Simowa - Simlish) * Bakstreet Boys - Everybody * Lucky Twice - Lucky * Mohombi feat. Dj. Assad - Addicted * Macklemore - Thrift Shop (inaczej piosenka o Genbrugu) * Macklemore - Can't hold us (Ulubiona piosenka) * Pitbull feat. Christina Aguilera - Feel this moment * Pink feat. Nate Ruess (Członek zespołu FUN) - Just give me a reason * Avicii feat. Nicky Romero - I could be the one * David Guetta feat. Ne-Yo and Akon - Play Hard '' * ''Imagine Dragons - Radioactive * Sylwia Grzeszczak - Pożyczony * Sylwia Grzeszczak - Małe rzeczy * Pharell Williams - Get lucky * One Republic - Counting Stars Co jeszcze mogę powiedzieć o muzyce, może to, że niektóre piosenki nie zostały tutaj wymienione, bo inaczej ta lista byłaby bardzo Dłuuuga. Czasami słucham piosenek przy których się wychowywałam, Mi.in. Fun Factory, i chyba najbardziej znane ich piosenki takie jak : Close to you, I wanna be with you i inne... Co oglądam Filmy ? Chyba każdy je ogląda. Moimi ulubionymi gatunkami są filmy : komediowe i horrory, a filmy poniżej to moje ulubione. : * Asterix i Obelix: Misja Kleopatra (Śmieszny film polecam) * Och, Życie (albo Ach, Życie) (To samo co w poprzednim filmie) * Potwory i Spółka 1 (Śmieszne) * Nowe Szaty Króla (Śmieszne) * Sposób na blondynkę (Najlepsza scena z reanimacją psa) * Madagaskar (Każdą część) * Avatar (Niesamowite widoki, a wszystko zrobione komputerem) Oraz Seriale, także moje bardziej lubiane (Też animowane i kreskówki no i komediowe grane przez ludzi) kolejność to nic, nie ma znaczenia. : * Austin i Ally (Lubię tym bardziej bo nie puszczają nowego sezonu) * Spongebob Squarepants (Fajne odzywki) * Jessie (Fajne) * Nadzdolni (A.N.T) (Odcinki są fajne, i nie sztywne) * Victoria znaczy zwycięstwo (Fajne) * iCarly (Kiedyś, to już przeszłość) * Czarodzieje z Waverly Place (Fajnie się ogląda) Wkład Mój wkład w rozwój Simspedii Jak sam napis mówi, tutaj są edycje których dokonałam. Zapewniam, że kiedyś będzie ich więcej i mam nadzieję, że przydają się do rozwoju Simspedii. Mogę także dodać iż używam wyłącznie trybu źródłowego i polecam używania go innym użytkownikom, ponieważ tryb wizualny niszczy kod, a źródłowy nie. A więc życzcie mi powodzenia w dalszych edycjach ! Złota Lista :Lillyluvsims :Wera226 :AsiaAsiaJa :Ptyś :Wojtexxx7 :Volturirules :BriannaTheBreeze :Sandy97 :PiotrekD :Wampir555 :Alexus242 :Oczywiście na mojej złotej liście jesteś także, TY !!! :Chyba, że podasz mi powód dla którego będziesz miał miejsce na mojej Czarnej Liście. :Pamiętaj także, że kolejność nie posiada najmniejszego znaczenia :D :Na koniec chciałam jeszcze dodać, iż kolejność nie ma znaczenia. Nicki są posegregowane kolorystycznie według uprawnień :) Moje zainteresowania Interesuje się historią, mitologią i sztuką są to moje ulubione zajęcia, czasami czytam sobie o tym trochę w internecie. Znam ortografie i J. angielski. Umiem pisać własne powieści i wiersze, chociaż nie umiem układać rymów. No i oczywiście Simologią. Sama tworzę ich historię, genealogię, rozwijam ich kariery. Sprawiam, że się rodzą, dorastają, mają najlepsze oceny w szkole, odchodzą od rodziców, maja rodzinę i umierają. Niektórzy mają wspaniałe życie, a innych marnuje. Interesuję się także motoryzacją czyli, samochodami może się to wydawać dziwne ale no co ? Moje cele *Ogarnąć MediaWiki - Coś może trochę... *Poznać HTML - Pół *Rozwinąć temat o autach czyli lista samochodów w The Sims 3 - Done ! *Rozwinąć artykuł fanon Stella Martinez - Done ! *Rozwinąć fanon Marigold Jones, Owen Goth, Shine Goth *Utworzyć fanon Armi Gedon, Jodie Wilbur, Cloe Lovelance i Jennie Noel. *Dodać nowe zdjęcia (i zmienić ich nazwę na temat przedstawiający, nie screenshot) - Done ! *Nauczyć się robić portrety simów *Osiągnąć 1000 edycji na liczniku - Done ! *Zrobić podpis - Done ! *Osiągnąć 2500 edycji - Moja Galeria Kiedyś się powiększy :D SunsetValleyZimą.jpg|Piękne widoki Sunset Valley (widok na góry) ParadiseDream.jpg|Dom zbudowany przez Chrillsims3 |}